Affair
by Raven TheGothicBird
Summary: Beastboy and Raven were together for almost 1 year but what if there's an affair going on?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Interest

 **It's my first story and i know theirs some wrong grammar in it but im doing my best to fix the other chapters**

It's been 1 year since Beastboy proposed to be my boyfriend and Terra was back to join the Teen Titans the city was almost crimeless but theirs only one criminal who didn't wasn't in jail and it was Red-x

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Raven woke up and heard the sound of her alarm clock, she feel a hand in her waist and she saw Beastboy.

"Beastboy wake up" Raven trying to wake Beastboy.

"Morning Raven what time is it?" Beastboy ask in a low tone

"It's 6:05 am now stand up and put your clothes on" Raven stand up and cover herself

"Come on Rae it's too early" Beastboy grab Raven by her waist and pin her to the bed

"No beastboy we need to get up or they will see you here" Raven push beastboy slowly

"So what they know your my girlfriend and theirs nothing to lose about it" Beastboy slowly kiss her neck

"Not now Garfield Logan" Raven push Beastboy and stand up walk towards to her bathroom

"I guess your serious now ok rae i be at my room" Beastboy grab his clothes and put it on. Raven didn't reponse so beastboy leave

"Hey beastboy" Terra walk towards to him

"Oh hey Terra i gotta go sorry" Beastboy said and run to his room

Beastboy get some new uniforms and go to the bathroom to wash

Raven put her leotard and cloke on before going to make some tea. Raven walk towards to the common area and she saw Terra.

"Good Morning" Terra approach

"Morning" Raven put the kettle in the stove and get some herbal tea in the cabinet

"Hey Rae i gonna cook some tofu eggs want some?" Beastboy run towards to raven and hug her

"Nah im good" Raven sit infront of terra

"Ok how about you Terra?" Beastboy open the fridge and get some tofu

"Sure" Terra said

Beastboy cook some tofu and heard a whistle and turn off the stove. "Raven hot water is ready" Beastboy get a mug and put the herbal tea.

"Thanks BB" Raven get the mug

Beastboy get two plates and prepare the tofu

"Thanks Beastboy" Terra get her tofu eggs and eat it

"Welcome" Beastboy sit beside Raven and eat his tofu eggs

"Morning guys" Robin, Cyborg and Starfire walk towards to them

"Friend Raven how's your day?" Starfire sit with terra and raven

"Same as always star" Raven smile lightly

"Ok now let's cook some pancake" Cyborg get the ingredient and mix it

"Friend Cyborg how many pancakes do you need to cook for us?" Starfire watch cyborg how he cook

"Maybe eight would be enough" Cyborg cook the mixture he made

"Raven come with me" Beastboy stand up

"Ok" Raven stand up and follow beastboy

The four teens eat the pancake that cyborg cook for them

"Now where are we going?" Ask raven following beastboy in the hallway

"To your room" Beastboy grab raven's hand and enter to her room

"Now what?" Raven stand infront of him

"Now let's have some fun" Beastboy pins her in the wall and kissing her neck

"Beastboy not now im not in my mood today" Raven push slowly and sit to her bed

"Raven what's the matter?" Beastboy sit with her

"Im just not in my mood today maybe tomorrow" Raven smile lightly and kiss Beastboy

"Ok" Beastboy kiss her back

Raven hold back. "Trouble let's go" Raven and Beastboy run to the common area

"Red-X he's in the 16th street he steal at the bank Titans Go!" Robin and the rest follow the order

Red-X running from the police and he saw an old warehouse where he can hide

"Robin his in the warehouse" Raven said

"Ok Titans Go!" Robin enter the ware house and the rest of the team

"What brings you here?" Red-X smirk and attack robin

"Im here to arrest you theif" Robin run towrads to him

Robin throw a disc at Red-X but he dodge it and he throw a sticky goo. Beastboy turn into tiger and attack him but Red-X throw an X-shaped expanding lasers that make beastboy stop and unstable. Terra attack and throw a big stone and starfire throwing star bolts but Red-X easily dodge it and throw sticky goo that they can't move.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Raven cast a spell and crates were flying in the air attacking Red-x

"I been waiting for you" Red-X dodge the crates and hold raven's cloak

"Let me go" Raven push Red-X

"More like it" Red-X unpin her cloak

Raven find her cloak holding red-x. "Give me back my cloak" Raven glare at him

"nah your beautiful without your cloak" Red-X smirk under his mask

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" A huge wood hit Red-X

Red-x get up and give a bag "All yours but the exchange your cloak is mine and next time just dress like that" Red-x smirk under his mask and teleport

"Raven where did he go?" Robin came up and look at the bag that raven's hold

"He teleport away and he give this bag" Raven give the bag at robin

"This is the money from the bank" Robin ask

Raven run towards to Beastboy

"Robin did you see Cyborg?" Raven ask

"He's at the Titans East i told him to lead the mission"Robin trying to remove the goo at terra and starfire

"Beastboy you okay?" Raven ask

"Yeah im good" Beastboy stand up. "Raven where's your cloak?" Beastboy ask

"Red-X get it and exchange what he stole" Raven explained

"Ok let's go back at the tower could you use your portal?" Beastboy hold raven's hand

"Yeah robin beastboy and i will use my portal" Raven said

"Ok go ahead" Robin remove the goo

Raven open the portal and beastboy follow her

"Beastboy i gonna go and buy a new book" Raven put a new cloak

"Ok i gonna cook some tofu be safe" Beastboy kiss her and walk in the common area to cook

Raven open her portal to the book store and choosing some good books to read

"Try this book" A man walk towards to her and give the book

Raven took the book and read it

"My name is Jason Todd" Jason extended his hand

" thanks for the book" Raven left and sit in a chair to read

Jason sit with her and read his book.

"Hey Beastboy where's raven?" Terra sit infront of him

"She's at the bookstore maybe she will stay there longer to read and choose" Beastboy finishing his tofu

"Wanna watch a movie?" Terra ask while holding a CD

"Sure"Beastboy place the his plate in the sink and sit with terra

"Horror would be fun" Terra play the movie

"Haha try not to scream"Beastboy watch the movie with terra

Raven stand up and place her book in the counter

"That would be $30.25" Said the cashier

"Here you go" Jason place 40 dollars infront of the cashier

The cashier give his change and the book

Jason give the book to Raven. "Enjoy your book tomorrow again" Jason smile

"Thanks you dont need to do that"Raven get the book

"It's fine to do nice to a pretty girl"

"Bye thanks again" Raven open her portal and reach to the tower

"I like her but i didn't feel that for a very long time ago" Jason thought

"Ahhh" Terra scream. "I never saw that coming" Terra breath in and out

"Haha you scream " Beastboy tease

"Hey i just scream this time but you scream five times " Terra tease him and turn off the DVD.

Beastboy smile.

"So what should we do now?" Terra ask

"I dont know video game?" Beastboy offer

Terra look at him

"Is that a yes or a no?" Beastboy ask

Terra move closely to his face and kiss him

"What if Raven saw us?" Beastboy thought and kiss her back

"Beastboy?" Raven whisper when she saw terra kissing her boyfriend

 **I dont know if i should continue this**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Hurt and comfort

 **Thanks for the review ^-^**

Raven open her portal and reach to the park. she sit at the bench and tears flowing from her face."How did beastboy do that?" She thought to her self

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beastboy push terra slowly. "This is wrong i have a girlfriend terra"

"Then leave her and be with me we been doing this for a year" Terra hug him

"But im happy with her terra your a beautiful girl there's a man that will love you someday" Beastboy hug her back

"And that boy is you i know someday you will choose me" Terra stand up and walk to the hallway and reach to her room

"Hey friend beastboy were here" Starfire sit with him.

"Hey star where did you and robin go?" Beastboy ask

"We go out for a date and we go to the world of shopping" Starfire said

"Beastboy do you see raven?" Robin ask

"I guess she's in the book store"Beastboy stand up and wash the dishes

"Well she's not answering her communicator" Robin sit with starfire

"I guess she's busy" Beastboy said.

"Why your sad" A man ask

Raven stand up and ready to fight.

"Woah easy raven im just asking" Red-x give a handkerchief. "Take this and wipe your tears" Red-x move forward

Raven didn't accept and sit to the bench.

"Ok then i will do that for you" Red-x sit with her and wipe her remaining tears

"What are you doing" Raven stand up and walk away

"Just wanna see a beautiful girl" Red-x following her

"Go away or i will call robin to arrest you" Raven said

" he cant arrest me i didn't stole anything but he should arrest you" Red-x walk infront of her

"Arrest me? Raven said

"Well you stole my heart" Red-x said in a playful tone

Raven walk away and teleport to her room. Raven place her new book in her bookshelf

"Hey nice room" Red-x standing in the wall

"How did you enter to my room?!" Raven ask

"I follow you and your not the only one who can teleport" Red-x take his mask off

"Your the man in the book store" The oceanic blue eyes she saw it again.

"I thought you forget me and i have a promise i will not stole anything again just let me spend time with you" Red-x smile and take his mask then he teleport

"Spend time with me?" She thought.

Knock! Knock! Knock! "Hey raven its beastboy i heard you talking to someone"

Raven open her door slightly "Its just me"

"Oh ok" Beastboy said

"Ok Bye" Raven close her door

Beastboy walk towards and reach his room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ring! Ring! Ring! She woke up and see red-x sitting in her bed

"Goodmorning Raven" Red-x said

"You again?!" Raven stand up

"Well yea hehe so can i join to the titans?" Red-x take off his mask and place it to the bed

"Join? Are you kidding me"

"Im not joking" Red-x smile and sit to the bed

"Go away red-x" Raven said

"You know my true name just call me jason" Red-x stand up and observe her books

"Robin! Robin!" Raven shouted

Red-x run towards to her and cover her mouth. "Quiet" Red-x pinned raven to her bed

Raven bite his hand. "Dont you ever do that again"

"Ouch! hey dont shout and dont bite" Red-x stand up while massaging his hand

"Go away and dont act nice" Raven walk towards to him and pin him into the walls

"I dont act nice to you i just i like you" Red-x grab her by waist and pin her into the walls

"Let go me go" Raven trying to push him

"Well ok" Red-x unpin her cloak and pull back

"Hey give me back my cloak" raven walk towards to him and get her cloak

"You should dress like that not with a cloak that's why starfire i like her when i saw her but now i change my mind" Red-x smirk

Raven put her cloak on and walk towards the door.

"Hey where are you going?" Red-x follow's raven

"Im going to have some breakfast" Raven open her door.

"Ok i gonna come with you" Red-x smile

"Yeah a good way to catch you" Raven said

"Well they gonna know me as Jason Todd not a thief" Red-x grab his bag under the bed

"Oh great now your trusting me not to tell them who you are?" Raven said

"Well i promise that i will not gonna do any crime just to spend time with you" Red-x walk to her bathroom and change his clothes into a Black t-shirt and a red pants with a black and white shoes

"Whatever just follow me" raven walk to the hallway and saw terra and beastboy

"Hey raven Morning" Beastboy Greet

"Morning" Raven put the kettle in the stove. Raven sit infront of terra

"Hey hello" Jason sit with her

" who's that guy?" Beastboy ask pointing at the man standing in the wall

"His name is Jason his my friend" Raven heard the whistle and turn off the stove and get the herbal tea inside the cabinet

Jason get the herbal tea from raven. "Let me prepare it for you sit down" Jason prepare the herbal tea

"So raven when did you met this guy?" Beastboy ask

"I met him yesterday at the bookstore" Raven said

"You met him yesterday and you let him in?!" Beastboy said

"So what he cant harm us" Raven said

"Here's your tea" Jason put the tea in the table and sit with her

"Thanks" Raven get the tea

"Hey BB let's watch some movie" Terra offer

"Sure horror again?" Beastboy stand up and sit with her

"Yea let's watch _The lost girl_ its a good movie i wanna see how you scream" Terra play the movie

"Ok let's see"Beastboy watch with her

"Hey jason wanna go with me?" Raven ask

"Yeah sure" Jason stand up and follow her

Beastboy look at them . "Terra wait here i be back" Beastboy follow them and change into a fly

"Now let's see your strength" Raven smirk and take her hood off and they reach the gym

"Oh ok let's see your combat skill no using powers" Jason smile

"Bring it on" Raven stand in a fighting position

Red-x throw a punch and raven easily dodge it and she kick his foot that make him unstable

"Nice i guess you can dodge a punch" Jason stand up

"I guess your skill would be enough to teach me" Raven stand up again

"Ok Let's practice" Jason said

"I guess they just practicing i need to go back" Beastboy thought and go back to watch with terra.

"Ok now attack" Jason said

Raven throw a kick but Jason dodge it and kick raven's feet that make her unbalance but Jason catch her

"You okay?" Jason ask

"Yeah" Raven stand up again

"Ok let's continue" Jason smile

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _I gonna update soon and pls review_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Trust

 **Updated**

1 and a half hour later Jason still continuing to teach raven some simple tips and stunt

"I win 16 times" Raven said

"That's out of 40" Jason tease and smile

"Im tired you should go home" Raven sit

"Nah im staying here so robin can meet me" Jason sit with her

"Raven where are you?" Robin shouted

"He's here come" Raven fly towards to robin

"Who's the guy you met?" Robin asked

"His name is Jason" Raven pointed at the man who was standing on the wall

"When did you met him?" Robin ask and look seriously

"Yesterday i met him at the book store dont worry he's a good guy" Raven sit with Beastboy

"He need to go"Robin look at Jason seriously and walk with starfire towards to the hallway.

"Bye Raven see you tomorrow" Jason walk to the elevator and leave

"Raven i dont like that guy" Beastboy said kissing her neck

"Beastboy what if terra or robin see us" Raven said

"Then come with me" Beastboy took raven's hand and walking towards to his room

"You clean your room?" Raven ask

"Yeah i clean it" Beastboy kiss her slowly

Raven kiss him back. Beastboy pin her to the bed and kiss her deeply until they stop to breath Raven pull him closely and kiss him again and beastboy unpin her cloak."Could you take this off" Raven ask playfully

"Why not" Beastboy take off his shirt and kiss her back again. Then they heard the alarm

"Trouble let's go" Raven get her cloak and wear it

"We gonna continue what we left here" Beastboy wear his shirt and follow Raven to the hallway and reach the common area.

" attack the museum and stole an acient diamond necklace Titans Go" Robin said and all of them reach at the museum

"Is it the Titans" said

"Titans Go" Robin throw a birdarang and attack with his bo-staff but attack him with his light source that cause robin to fall

"Could you stop this" Terra throw a huge rock and hit but he recover and attack her with his light source

Beastboy change into a tiger and jump towards to him but stop him with his light shield and attack him that make him fall. Starfire throw some starbolts but dodge it and attack her with his light source then Raven show up infront of him. "Remember me" Raven ask seriously

"Could someone arrest me now" said in a scared tone

"Nice work raven" Robin arrest him and call the police to take him in jail

"I gonna go at the book store"Raven said

"Ok see you at the tower" Robin said

Raven open her portal and reach to the book store she choose a book to read and sit one of the sofa

"Could i join you?" The man walk over

Raven look at him and saw Jason. "Any good book you can share?" Ravenask

"Yeah its called _"The bad lover"_ its a story about a rich theif who fall inlove" Jason show the book

"Ok give it to me so i can buy it" Raven ask

"Let me" Jason walk to the counter and show the book

"$29.70" Said the cashier

Jason give 30 dollars "Just keep the change" Jason walk towards to raven and give the book. "Here you go no need to pay" Jason smile

"Thanks?" Raven took the book

Jason sit with her

"Are you gonna stay here?" Raven ask

"I told you i gonna spend some time with you" Jason smile

"Hey Jason!" A girl run towards to him

"What do you need" Jason said

"You didn't show up its our date today" The woman sit with him

"Were broke up" Jason put his arm on raven's shoulder

"What!?" The woman stand up

"Should i repeat it?" Jason smirk

"Dont ever come back" The girl said and walk towards to the exit

"Oh i will not" Jason laugh

"Did she know your red-x? Raven whisper to his ear

"No your the only one who knows" Jason face her

Raven look at him "Ok then i should keep it a secret and you can put your hand down". Raven open her book and continue to read

"Oh yeah right can i ask something?" Jason put his hand off of her shoulder

"What it is?" Raven look at him

"I lose my key apartment and i was thinking could i stay at the tower?" Jason ask nerviously

"Ask robin not me and you can teleport" Raven stand up

"Pls just for a week" Jason smile.

" the city is crimeless and your the only criminal who's not in jail" Raven explaine

"Like i promise i dont steal anything but let me spend some time with you" Jason said

"Ok let's see if robin will agree with me" Raven open her portal

"Alright!" Jason follow her

"Robin can Jason stay here he gonna sleep in my room?" Raven approach

"Sleep in your room?!" Beastboy shouted

"Friend raven are you sure that we can trust him?" Starfire ask

"Im not sure you only know him for 3 days" Robin said

"He cant harm us and we can trust him" Raven take off her hood

"I lose my key and i just need to stay here for a week to buy a new apartment" Jason put his hand into raven's shoulder.

"I guess we can trust him what do you think star?" Terra ask

"He seems nice and friend raven didn't trust someone so easily" Starfire smile

"Ok just be sure to watch him" Robin agree

Raven sit with Beastboy holding his hand.

"So where you from?" Robin ask

"Im from here" Jason said

"Do you have a job?" Robin look at him seriously

"I resign" Jason stand up and put the kettle in the stove

"Ok i guess raven really trust you" Robin stand up

"Boyfriend robin let's go to the world of shopping" Starfire grab robin's hand

"Ok star" Robin follow her

Jason heard the whistle and turn off the stove he get some herbal tea in the cabinet and a two mugs

"Raven why do you agree to sleep with him?" Beastboy whisper

"Dont worry im yours" Raven smile

"Ok i know i can trust you" Beastboy kiss her

Raven kiss him back and Jason saw it.

"Raven i made some tea" Jason place the mug in the table and sit

Raven broke the kiss and stand up "Thanks" Raven sit infront of him and drink the tea

"So what time do you sleep?" Jason ask

"it depends" Raven yawn

"I guess your sleepy" Jason smile

"Raven you can sleep in my room" Beastboy stand up and look at Raven

"Ok but i need to help jason put his stuff" Raven stand up. "Come with me" Raven grab jason's hand

"Ok" Jason and raven walk towards to the hallway and reach Raven's room

Raven enter her room with Jason. "Now where's your bag?" Raven ask

"Under your bed" Jason pointed

Raven get his bag and look what inside. " You have an extra shirt, pants, some under wear and you have your Red-x suit.

" You really look at my underwear? Jason smile

"Whatever put your clothes in that cabinet but the red-x suit will stay in this bag" Raven take his suit in the bag and place it under her bed.

"And where are you gonna sleep?" Jason get his clothes and place it in the cabinet

"At Beastboy room see you tomorrow" Raven said

"You gonna leave me here alone?" Jason said in a low tone

"Im sleepy bye" Raven was about to leave when Jason grab her hand and pin her to the wall

"You will stay here with me" Jason kiss her

Raven push him away. "What's wrong with you" Raven wipe her mouth

"Just stay here with me" Jason walk forward and hug her

Raven hug him back. "Just for tonight and dont you ever kiss me again" Raven walk with jason and reach the common area she saw beastboy and terra watching a movie. "Beastboy i gonna sleep in my room" Raven walk away and jason follow her.

"Wait that's it?, She will stay with that guy?" Beastboy stand up

"Take it easy BB" Terra grab beastboy hand

"How can i take it easy if theirs a man sleeping in her room" Beastboy sit

"Dont worry" Terra kiss him

Raven and jason enter her room."Ok you sleep in the floor" Raven get a pillow and some blankets

"What if i sleep with you?" Jason said

"Let's see but if that happen i will push you until you fall" Raven lay down to her bed

"Ok goodnight" Jason lay to his blankets and he saw raven sleeping peacefully. "i know she's the one" Jason thought before he fall asleep

 **Thanks for reading pls review**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Jealousy

Ring! Ring! Ring! Raven heard her alarm clock and she didn't saw Jason in her room so she stand up and look at the common area

"Hey raven morning" Jason said while flipping the pancakes

"Yo Raven this guy is amazing" Cyborg said while cooking the bacon and eggs

"Morning how's the mission?" Raven sit

"It was easy but one of us was injured" Cyborg said

"Here's your tea" Jason place the tea infront of her

"Thanks" Raven drink the tea

"Pancake or Bacon and Egg?" Cyborg ask

"Pancake and bacon" Raven smile

"Ok coming right up" Jason flip the pancake towards to cyborg

"Oh yeah" cyborg catch it and place to his bacon

"Thanks" Raven get the plate and eat it

"Morning guys" Robin walking towards to them

"Hey robin want some" Cyborg ask

"Yeah why not" Robin sit infront of raven

Cyborg and Jason continue to flip and serve

"GoodMorning" Terra walk towards to the counter

"Morning" Beastboy walk towards to raven and sit with her

"Yo BB wanna play video games with jason" Cyborg ask

"He knows how to play?" Beastboy ask and he saw tofu eggs so he get the plate and eat

"Yeah his a good player he beat me 5 times" cyborg said

"That's out of 10" Jason sit with raven

"GoodMorning friends" Starfire said and fly to her boyfriend

"Eat up" Cyborg give the pancake to starfire

"Thanks friend cyborg" Starfire starting to eat

"Combat practice in 1 hour" Robin said

"Wanna go at the bookstore i saw a good book" Jason stand up

"Sure" Raven open her portal and jason follow her

"She sleep with him now she's going out with him?!" Beastboy shouted

"BB she's not going out with him" Terra trying to comfort him

"Beastboy they just going to buy some books" Robin said

"Yeah theirs nothing to be jealous about" Cyborg sit down

 **At the bookstore**

"Follow me" Jason walk

"Ok what's the title of the book?" Raven ask while following him

"The title is _i love you_ its about the two lovers who died because of their love" Jason stop walking in the back of the shelf

"This is the section?" Raven said while looking at the books

"Yeah come here" Jason walk infront of her

Raven look at him."Ok where?" Raven ask

Jason pin her at the wall. "Is it true that Beastboy is your boyfriend? Jason whisper near her ear

"Yes can you give the book now so we can leave? Raven ask

"Not yet" Jason kiss her deeply and hold her two hands

"This is a big mistake" Raven thought to herself and trying to push him

Jason stop and look at her in a serious way. "I saw terra in his room" Jason said

"in his room?" Raven ask in a low tone

"Your boyfriend slept with terra i saw them, You dont need to worry about this" Jason pull back and get the book

Raven didn't know what to say she took the book and open her portal. "Let's go" Raven said

Jason follow her and they saw beastboy,cyborg,terra and starfire

"Hey guys" Terra greet

"Raven sit with me" Jason sit one of the bench

Raven sit with him

"Ok guys let's begin" Robin said

"Is this a duo?" Terra ask

"Yes its a duo so Starfire and Cyborg, Terra and Beastboy"Robin announced

"Robin i team up with jason" Raven said

"He know how to combat?" Robin ask

"Yes and his good" Raven put her one arm on Jason's shoulder

"Ok let's see" i just gonna watch you guys

"Alright" Cyborg cheer

"Beastboy vs Jason" Robin said in a serious tone

"Go beastboy" Terra shouted

"This would be easy" Jason tease

Beastboy throw a punch but Jason Dodge it and kick his stomach.

"Told ya" Jason smile and stand to a fighting position

"Its just a warm up" Beastboy attack him with a flying kick but jason grab his foot and punch his face

"Beastboy Go" Terra shouted

Jason throw a kick in beastboy face and that make him fall

"Jason win" Robin announced. "Nice move" Robin said

"Are you okay?" Terra ask and hold Beastboy

"Im good" Beastboy sit with terra while looking at raven

"I win" Jason raise his hand

"Yeah nice one" Raven gave a high five

"Next up Terra vs Star" Robin announced

Terra throw a kick but starfire dodge it and throw a punch

"That hurts" Terra throw a kick at her stomach and punch her face that make her unstable

"Terra win"

"Cyborg vs Raven"

"Remember the move" Jason wink at her and Beastboy saw it

Cyborg throw a punch but raven dodge and kick his leg from behind

"The next move" Jason shouted

"Ok let's see" Raven kick his foot but Cyborg punch her

"Rae you forgot im made of metal" Cyborg said

"I know that" Raven show behind and push him

"Hey no using powers" Cyborg said

"Im not using my powers" Raven show behind

"Where did you" Cyborg turn around and he fall

"Raven win" Robin announced

"Thanks for the tips" Raven and Jason exchange a high five

"Ok how did she win?" Cyborg ask in a high tone

"She make you unstable" Robin said

"But how?" Cyborg ask

"When you turn around raven grab your foot from behind" Robin explain

"when did you learn that kind of move?" Cyborg ask

"Yesterday jason just teach me one of his stunt" Raven said

"Ok nice work everyone" Robin stand up

"Yo who wants to go at the pizza parlor?" Cyborg ask

All of them go to their favorite pizza place and take an order

"Here's your order" The two waiter place the pizza in there table

"Thanks" Robin said

Terra hug Beastboy arm and sit with him.

"After this let's go there" Jason pointed at the new open bookstore

"Ok sure" Raven

Jason smile and place his one arm to her shoulder

Beastboy saw it glared at him. "Raven come with me" Beastboy stand up and grab raven's hand

"Ok?" Raven follow him

Beastboy and Raven walk until they reach the old ware house

"What are we doing here?" Raven ask

Beastboy pin raven at the wall and kiss her. Raven kiss him back but Beastboy pull back and whisper to her ear "I dont want you to leave" Beastboy look at her

"Why?" Raven ask

"You spend more time with him more than me" Beastboy kiss her again

Raven kiss him back and she saw Jason dress in his Red-x suit standing at the window and she know he was looking at her. "I should stop this" Raven pull back from the kiss and push Beastboy slowly

"What's xrong?" Beastboy ask

"Nothing but i really need to go with Jason" Raven said

"Do whatever you want" Beastboy change into a bird and she saw Terra flying away with him

"His with Terra again" Red-x appear infront of her

"Because im with you" Raven said in a low tone

"What's the matter?" Red-x pin her to the wall

"I just need to go" Raven said in a low tone

Red-x take off his mask and kiss her

"This feeling i cant let this happen" Raven thought and trying to push him

Jason kiss her deeply and put his one hand to her waist. Raven kiss him back

"she's in the warehouse?" Cyborg walk and see a Red-x without his mask he saw half of his face. "Raven?" Cyborg saw her making out with him

 **Pls review i will update soon thanks for reading ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Truth**

 **Warning: Slightly lemon**

"Step back Red-x" Cyborg raise his cannon towards to him

Jason put his mask on.

"Cyborg no!" Raven walk towards to him

"Wait what?" Cyborg put his cannon down

"His my friend" Raven explain

"His a criminal!" Cyborg shouted

"He change" Raven hold Red-x hand

Cyborg and Raven's T-communicator glow

"Trouble we need to go you still need to explain" Cyborg leave and drive the T-car

"i will come with you use your portal" Red-x said

"You can't they will see you" Raven said

"It's fine" Red-x hold her hand

Raven nod and open her portal, Jason follow her. "Let the game begin" Jason whisper

Raven and Red-x saw Addonis taking down Starfire, Robin and Terra

"You again" Beastboy change into a Bear and attack addonis and make him unstable

"Move" Red-x move forward

Beastboy stand up and change back to normal. "Red-x?"

Red-x throw a sticky goo. "Raven remove his armor" Red-x step back

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" The armor broke into a pieces

"Red-x what do you want?!" Robin stand up and expand his bo-staff

"Im just here to help" Red-x went nearby to raven

Cyborg arrest addonis and put him in the police car. Cyborg follow them to secure he wont escape again

"What's your deal to help us?" Robin ask

"Nothing much i just wanna hang out with the most beautiful girl in the titans" Red-x put his arm into Raven's shoulder

"Stay away from starfire" Robin hold starfire hand

"I said the most beautiful girl"Red-x repeat

"Dont you ever go near to Terra" Beastboy said

"I wanna hang out with Raven not the two girls" Red-x hold raven's hand

"Dont touch her" Beastboy shouted

"You didn't protect your girlfriend and you just stay with that girl" Red-X said in a serious tone

"I didn't" Beastboy look at raven but she look away

"See you soon rae" Red-X pull his mask that only shown his lips and kiss raven then he teleport

"What was that?" Terra ask

"He just kiss and touch you but you didn't even pull away!?" Beastboy shouted and walk towards to her but she look away again

"Boyfriend robin i think they need some privacy" Starfire whisper to robin

"Then she need to explain later" Robin look at terra and starfire then they follow him

"Look at me" Beastboy hold her shoulder

"I..I need to go" Raven said

"Why are you acting so weird" Beastboy hug her

"Maybe we need some space" Raven said in a low tone

"We dont need some space" Beastboy hug her tight

"I...I cant breath" Raven said

"Just stay with me" Beastboy kiss her and raven kiss him back

Red-X saw "She will be mine soon" Red-X teleport

Raven pull back from the kiss "Why did you cheated?" Raven ask

"Cheated?" Beastboy ask

"I saw terra kiss you when i was way back to my room" Raven said

"Your the only one for me" Beastboy hug her

"Jason saw you and terra slept together is that true?" Raven look at him

"He saw?" Beastboy ask

"Then its true" Raven walk backwards

"Look it was a mistake" Beastboy walk towards to her

"I need space to think" Raven open her portal and walk in

"I shouldn't let that happen" Beastboy thought and change into an eagle and fly back home

Raven take off her cloak and sit at the bed

"Why so sad?" Red-x sit with her

"I ask some space from Beastboy" Raven look down

"So you can be with me?" Red-x pin her at the bed

"I..I just ask some space to him" Raven look at him

"Get some sleep" Jason lay at the bed

"Your going to sleep here?" Raven sit

"Yeah night" Jason said

Raven lay down beside him and fall asleep

 **2:00 pm**

Raven heard a giggle and she open her door slightly and she saw Beastboy and Terra

"Come on its just you and me" Beastboy kiss Terra but she broke the kiss

"We cant stay here what if someone heard us" Terra whisper

"Let's go to my room then" Beastboy hold Terra's hand and walk towards to his room

Raven close the door and tears start falling from her face

"Still up?" Jason ask

Raven walk towards to Jason and hug him. "I saw them..he cheated..he cheated again" Raven said in a low tone

"Tonight be with me" Jason remove his pants

"I can't do the same" Raven look away

"You can" Jason move forward

"What about Beastboy?" Raven ask

"Forget him" Jason remove Raven's _pajama_ and kiss her neck slowly, he start to thrust slowly and raven moan, Jason kiss her and thrust fast then he stop and lay next to raven. "I love you" Jason said before he fall asleep

"What if i made the wrong choice?" Raven thought and she fall asleep

 **6:05 am**

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Raven woke up and she feel a hand on her legs then she remember what happen last night

"Jason wake up!" Raven cover herself

"Morning" Jason grab Raven's waist and pinned her at the bed

"We need to get our clothes back on" Raven said in a nervous tone

Jason kiss her then he stand up and get his clothes

"You need shower before you go" Raven stand up and go at the bathroom to wash herself

"I will" Jason open the bathroom door

"What are you doing?!" Raven cover herself

"Im here to shower" Jason pin her at the wall and kiss her neck

"Pls stop" Raven arch back

"Any good reason?" Jason look at her

"I will explain to robin what happen last night" Raven look at him

"You mean what we do last night?" Jason ask

"No not that remember when you help us to arrest addonis?" Raven ask

"Yeah well ok just dont tell to him you see red-x face" Jason kiss her and start to wash

"I wont" Raven walk to get her towel and wear her leotard also her cloak then she leave

 **Thanks for reading and pls review i will update soon ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Change

Raven walk and reach the common area, she saw robin and cyborg

"Hey raven ready explain to us what happen last night?" Robin said in a serious tone

"Red-x help us his a good guy" Raven put the kettle in the stove

"What about i saw in the warehouse?" Cyborg ask

"What did you saw?" Raven sit infront of them

"Red-x take off his mask and i saw he kiss you i mean raven you didn't even move to push him" Cyborg said in a serious tone

"I told you he's a good person he help us" Raven said in her usual monotone voice

"But i know you saw his face when i came in and he take his mask on!" Cyborg shouted

"Do you saw his face?" Robin ask

"No i didn't" raven heard the whistle and turn off the stove

"Why do you protecting him" Cyborg ask

"Morning" Jason walk towards to raven

"Can you excuse us for a moment" Cyborg grab raven's hand and walk towards to his room

"Raven what's wrong with you?" Cyborg whisper

"Theirs nothing wrong with me" Raven look at him

"You kiss him back and i saw the side of his face" Cyborg put his one hand to raven's shoulder. "Why did you cheated at Beastboy"

"I saw them" Raven look away

"Saw what?' Cyborg ask

"I saw Terra and Beastboy last night..Beastboy flirt with her" Raven said

"Let's see come with me" Cyborg walk towards to Beastboy's room and he knock.

"Oh hi Cyborg" Terra open the door

"Terra who is it?" Beastboy wear his pants on and walk towards to her

"Beastboy?!" Cyborg walk in and push Beastboy

"What the hell?!" Beastboy look at him

"You have a girlfriend and she is my sister now you slept with someone!" Cyborg punch Beastboy several times

"Cyborg stop" Terra walk over to Beastboy and hold him

Beastboy saw raven standing in his door. "She's here lo" Beastboy thought to hisself

"Cyborg its fine" Raven saw Jason walking straight to her

"Raven what happen?" Jason walk in

"Raven go with Jason i need to go" Cyborg leave

"Raven its not what you think" Beastboy run towards to her

"Raven let's go" Jason hold her hand

"Dont touch her!" Beastboy push him

"You mess up" Jason smirk and hold raven's hand and walk towards to her room

"Beastboy you okay?" Terra walk towards to him

"I mess up..I mess up everything" Beastboy sit to his bed

"You dont need her im here" Terra hug beastboy

 **At Raven's room**

"Let's go and shop" Jason wear his red shirt and his jeans

"For?" Raven look at him

"Were going at the club" Jason get his bag and get his wallet

"Do we really need to go?" Raven ask

"I already ask robin and he agree to join us" Jason kiss her

Raven broke the kiss and look away

"Today you going to finish your relationship with Beastboy" Jason hug her

"Should i?" Raven sit at the bed

"Be with me and i promise i will love you" Jason kiss her

Raven kiss him back. " What if i made the wrong choice" Raven thought to herself then Jason broke the kiss.

"Open your portal and i will buy you some new clothes and some hair extension" Jason stand up

Raven nod and open her portal and jason follow her

"Let's go" Jason grab her hand and go to the store

"Can i help you Jason?" The sales lady ask

"I want some perfect club clothes for my girlfriend" Jason hold raven's hand

"Just sit there i be right back" The sales lady leave

"Girlfriend?" Raven ask

"Yeah your my girl from now on and that's my bestfriend she own this place her name is Kyla" Jason said

"I thought she's just a sale's lady" Raven look at the girl coming towards to Jason

"Hey Jason i miss you so much" The girl kiss him

Jason pull back. "What the hell ana" He step back

"Dont you miss me?" The blonde girl ask

"Are you kidding me?" Jason laugh

"Here's the clothes that could.. Ana?" Kyla ask

"Hey ana long time no see" Ana smile at her

"Jason should i go?" Raven ask

"and who are you?" The blonde girl look at raven

"She's my girlfriend" Jason glared at her

"Wait what?!" The blonde girl shouted and glared at raven

"Ana you need to leave or should my guards take you?" Kyla smirk at her

"This is not the end Jason" Ana leave

"Another girl?" Raven ask

"That's just one of his girl" Kyla give the clothes

"Raven let's see the clothes that she choose" Jason sit at the bench

Raven try the black shirt with a skull design and a black mini skirt.

"Seems pretty but not that one" Jason said

She try the purple dress with a belt and a black sneaker

Jason was amaze that just a simple dress would make her perfect

"Simple but pretty" Kyla stand up

"Now hair extension" Jason walk forward

"Come with me" Kyla walk to parlor shop

"Let's go" Jason smile at her and hold her hand and follow Kyla

"Hey you need to do something for me" Kyla talk to a brown hair man

"Ok now who's the girl?" The man ask

"My girlfriend" Jason walk forward and hold raven's hand

"What a beautiful lady" The man smile at raven

"Make her beautiful tonight" Kyla grab Jason's hand

"Ok now sit down pretty lady" The man hold raven's hand and making her sit."Your gonna be beautiful" The man get his tools and start to do his work

 **1 hour later**

"What a beautiful woman" The man said

"Were back" Kyla walking forward when she saw Raven. "Nice work Ivan" Kyla said

"You look beautiful" Jason said when he saw raven

"Ok my work is finish here bye guys and bye Raven nice to meet you" Ivan wink at Raven before he leave

"Ok guys goodluck for the party" Ana leave

"Let's go and meet Robin and his girlfriend they going out with us" Jason look at her

"Ok" raven open her portal and Jason follow her

"Starfire you ready?" Raven ask

"Oh friend raven you look beautiful and you extension your hair" Starfire look at her

"Raven you look pretty tonight" Robin smile

"Yo sis dont drink too much" Cyborg look at her

Beastboy look at Raven and he saw his girl then he saw Jason glaring at him

"Okay are we going to use my portal?" Raven ask

"Yeah" Robin said

"Friend Beastboy you need to call friend Terra" Starfire look at Beastboy who dress in a black shirt and a pants.

"Im here" Terra walk towards to Beastboy

"Ok were ready" Robin stand up

"Are you sure you dont wanna come with us" Terra ask Cyborg

"Nah for now i need to install new security camera"Cyborg walk towards to his room

Raven open her portal and all of them follow her

"Wanna dance?" Jason hold raven's hand

"Why not" Raven follow him

"BB let's dance" Terra grab Beastboy hand and run towards

"Let's go?" Robin ask

"Yes i wanna dance" Starfire follow her boyfriend

"Enjoy the party" Jason hold her waist and start dancing

"BB dance" Terra start swaying her hips and Beastboy hold her

"Friends this is enjoyable" Starfire said while dancing with her boyfriend

 **15 minutes** **later**

"Jason i need to go at the restroom" Raven look at him

"Ok i be here" Jason kiss her and Raven kiss him back then she broke the kiss

"Ok" Raven walk towards and reach the restroom then someone pin her at the wall and she saw Beastboy

"Dont leave me" Beastboy kiss her and Raven kiss him back then she broke the kiss

"Let's just broke up" Raven look away

"No i wont let you" Beastboy hug her

"Im with Jason and i know Terra like you"Raven push him slowly

"You know im still inlove with you" Beastboy kiss her passionately and he carry raven one of the door in the restroom then he locked it.

 **Pls review i gonna update soon and thanks for reading ^-^**


End file.
